Forgiveness
by AlumLniaa
Summary: It's been a year since the requiem ended the world is en an era of peace, but to young men find themselves with issues not of worldwide scale yaoi shonen-ai Second chapter up
1. Chapter 1

**Note: this I my first yaoi FanFic, so I'm up for suggestions on how to improve. This is set about a year after the end of R2, it's going to seem a little confusing but the bottom line is, Lelouch is alive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass if I did then little Rolo-chan wouldn't have died (going to try to work him into the story somehow even if it's just a flashback**

* * *

Two young men watched a small television set, on it was a young woman in a wheelchair making a presentation on the benefits of sakuradite (1) trade reduction and gaining approval from her the surrounding audience.

"Heh, it's funny you know." Said the green eyed one as he stopped watching the television and looked at the small room around him

"What is?" asked the Raven as he also stopped walking.

"We're both supposed to be dead, but here we are, living peacefully."

"It maybe strange for you, but Nunnally and I lived like this for seven years, Suzaku."

"Oh, yeah," He hesitated before asking "Lelouch, do you ever regret your decision?"

"It wasn't much a decision." Answered Lelouch, avoiding the green eyes, and the violet ones that were on the screen

"Don't tell me that, you know you could tell her!" he said gesturing toward the television

"The more people know the more likely it is that the information could be leaked, it's too much of a risk that you know."

"Yeah whatever, you give the same reason every time." he mumbled.

"What?" said Lelouch.

"Uh nothing, just looks like Nunnally'll be busy after tomorrow."

"Wait, what happens tomorrow?"

"Uh Lelouch." He hesitated wondering if he should answer or not. "Tomorrow's the anniversary of the day you died, Nunnally wants to visit your grave."

"Oh" was all he could say. He didn't want to think about the empty coffin that lay on the royal Brittanian Plot or any of those graves for that matter, but something still crossed his mind.

"Could you take some flowers for me?" asked Lelouch quietly.

"Huh?"

"Um, For Euphy, could you take some flowers for me." He said, staring at his knees, his shoulders shaking as he spoke.

"Lelouch can't you forgive yourself?" asked Suzaku as Lelouch's guilt swept through the room.

"How, can _you _forgive me?" asked Lelouch, silent tears gathering at the corners of his eyes "After everything I did how can-"

He was cut off as a gentle kiss met his lips.

* * *

**I've been meaning to write this for a long time, but couldn't really see myself writing yaoi,(Flame Fear) so please review and tell me if you hate it or something.**


	2. Violet Rose

**Second chapter, I'm really having trouble with this one. Originally the first chapter was suppose to be way longer but I decided to cut out a lot of material and skip right to the kiss scene and after that the rest of its been a mess to figure out, but thanks to****Kagkikyofan09 the story continues.**

**Warning: Yaoi (LelouchxSuzaku)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, if I did…**

**Well you know what would happen.**

* * *

Suzaku woke up, slightly unsure of where he was. He looked around and recognized the room that he spent his early childhood in, he also remembered the event of the previous evening, of Lelouch and he questioning guilt, of forgiveness that he did not understand, of his own actions. He had fled the room seconds after that kiss, and ran down the steps of the manor leaving Lelouch more confused than ever.

Lelouch had been hiding out in the Kururugi Temple for the last year, since he had _died_ in front of millions of people, including his own sister. Since then he stayed in upper part of the manor, leaving seldom and heavily disguised, lest it be discovered that the_ demon king_ lives once more. Suzaku tried to visit him regularly, to get him some human contact, but he had never done anything like he had last night, he had never feared rejection from his childhood friend. Deciding it was best to clear his head he changed, put on his dark sunglass and started towards the Brittanian Royal Grave plot.

Getting though the security check points at the grave plot were time consuming but no exactly difficult. After his own _death_, he had been given a new identity as Shiro Naito (1) and used that name as he passed through countless security markers before walking into a twenty acre field littered with memorial grave stones, to the side a young women sat in a wheelchair accompanied by her caretaker/body guard.

"Shiro" she called giving sayako a quick not as she left "It's been so long."

"Yes, it has, Empress Nunnally." He said giving her a deep bow."

"It's hard to believe it's already been a year." She said facing the gravestone that read: Lelouch VI Brittania, Ninety Ninth Emperor of Brittania.

The One-hundredth Empress of Brittania didn't blame Suzaku for the death of her brother, but silently accepted that it was Lelouch's parallel plan to her own, to focus the worlds hate on a single item, and destroy it.

Suzaku placed a single white rose on his friends' false grave and wheeled Nunnally down the row of gravestone, neither spared a glance towards the one of Charles Vi Brittania, even sweet, gentle Nunnally could hate the ninety-eighth emperor.

They stopped at the marble memorial that read: Euphemia Li Brittania, despite the fact that she had renounced her royal name the day before her death.

"I'm sorry." Said Nunnally quietly, her voice calm but her shaking hand betraying her forced control.

"Nunnally, nothing on this earth could have ever made it your fault." He said, thinking "only Geass was to blame, for all the hell that it brought."

"Suzaku, do you think Lelouch and Euphy talk now?" she asked

At that moment he wanted to grab her and take her to her brother, to tell her that _she _could talk to him, take care of her and simply live.

Instead he said nothing as he laid a violet rose on the grave of the women he had once loved, of the women killed by the one he_ now_ loved.

* * *

**I'm having a really hard time organizing all this, I wish I had stuck to the original idea, but whatever the show must go on.**

**Shiro Naito literally translates to white knight, yeah I know that's kind of lame but it was the best I could think of on the spot**

**Read and Review please.**


End file.
